fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Wallflower/transcript
PROLOGUE Olivia's Neighborhood - Chance Encounter (after getting out of bed in the middle of the night and checking her medicine cabinet for prescription pain relief. Olivia heads to the pharmacy for a refill) OLIVIA: Uh, I called in a prescription just a little while ago. PHARMACIST: Olivia Dunham? OLIVIA: Yes. PHARMACIST: (hands-over the drugs) This is your last refill so have your doctor call in a new prescription for next time. OLIVIA: Yeah. I was hoping I wouldn't need these anymore. PHARMACIST: Thanks. Have a good night. OLIVIA: Yeah. (walking home in the wee hours of the morning, she spots her colleague in a quiet diner and joins him) OLIVIA: Hey. AGENT LEE: Hey. This is bizarre. OLIVIA: Well, I just, uh -- I was on my way home, and I only live a few blocks from here. AGENT LEE: I didn't know that. So you're just heading home now? OLIVIA: Well, from a walk. I had a migraine. And you know, fresh air helps. You? AGENT LEE: Well, as far as twenty-four hour dining goes, this place is better than most. In fact, they make a pretty good cup of coffee if you want to join me. OLIVIA: (after finding a booth to share) You haven't slept in how long? AGENT LEE: Since I got here. OLIVIA: That's a long time. AGENT LEE: It's hard... adjusting to a new city. OLIVIA: Yeah, I can imagine. AGENT LEE: You remember a couple weeks ago you asked me if I was... OLIVIA: ... Freaked out? AGENT LEE: (serious tone) I used to believe just a few months ago that, uh, I understood the world we lived in. I mean, there were basic truths that I thought were... well...true. I used to sleep like a baby. Blissful ignorance. OLIVIA: You know, eventually it will just become your life. AGENT LEE: Is that what happened with you? OLIVIA: (thinks) Yeah. Uh, sort of. Beacon Hill - Fatal Attack JACK ZOEPHEL: (walking through the residential back alleys late at night. answers cell phone) Hey. MEG ZOEPHEL: (calling from home) Hi, babe. Are you close? JACK ZOEPHEL: Yeah, sorry. I'm almost there. I took the shortcut behind the theater. MEG ZOEPHEL: Alright. You okay? JACK ZOEPHEL: Ugh, no. I feel like I'm being followed. MEG ZOEPHEL: What? By who? JACK ZOEPHEL: I don't know! I don't know. I'm sure it's just my imagination. MEG ZOEPHEL: Where are you? I'm calling the Police. JACK ZOEPHEL: No, Meg, it's fine! I'm two blocks away from Willow. (approaches the lobby of his building. answers his cell phone) Hello? Meg? MEG ZOEPHEL: (from upstairs) Cops are on their way. JACK ZOEPHEL: No, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm ho-- (tackled from behind) OFFICER GRANT: (after parking squad car and rushing to the lobby) This is Grant. I need an ambulance at 1625 Willow. DISPATCH: Ten-Four. Copy location. OFFICER #2: Dear God, what happened to this guy? Is he alive? OFFICER GRANT: What the hell was that? (fires at an invisible entity the rushes past him) OFFICER #2: What? What are you shooting at? OFFICER GRANT: I don't know. MEG ZOEPHEL: (rushes into the lobby) Jack! OFFICER GRANT: Freeze! Ma'am! Ma'am, stay back. MEG ZOEPHEL: Jack! He's my husband! OFFICER GRANT: Ma'am stay back! MEG ZOEPHEL: (screams at the discovery) Jack! Let me go! (wanting to tend to her husband) ACT I Shopping Spree - A Few Essentials PETER: (walking the aisles with a shopping cart and an armed escort) You've got to love this assignment, right Tim? I mean, where else can you find baked goods, car parts, and video games all under the same roof? AGENT TIM: Yes, sir. PETER: Sir? I'm moving up in the world. Did Broyles tell you to call me that? Keep that level of formality. That way, you don't get attached to your prisoner. AGENT TIM: You're not my prisoner. PETER: So what, then you're my bodyguard? AGENT TIM: Maybe just imagine I'm a friend. PETER: Yeah, 'cause every thirty-two year-old man needs a friend to chaperone him while he's underwear shopping. AGENT TIM: You know what, that reminds me, uh -- Agent Broyles told me to tell you that he has authorized you a two hundred dollar week allowance. PETER: Two hundred dollars? (sarcastic) Big spender. The only other thing I need is safety glasses. You see 'em? AGENT TIM: Nope. PETER: Here we go. (offering to help a boy get an item from a high shelf) Here, let me give you a hand. AGENT TIM: (after stopping Peter with a firm hand to the chest) I'll get it. YOUNG SHOPPER: Thanks. PETER: (peeved) What was that about? AGENT TIM: Nothing. Just figured I'd help. PETER: You really think I'd hurt a kid? AGENT TIM: I've been instructed to limit your interaction with civilians. It's not personal. PETER: (disgruntled) You know, I've been investigating Fringe Events for three years -- I never thought I'd become one. AGENT TIM: (rolls his eyes at the melodrama) Like I said, it's not personal. Crime Scene - Dead Albino? BROYLES: (briefs his science team as they enter the Beacon Hill murder scene from earlier that morning) Victim's name is Jack Zoephel. At approximately Three-thirty A.M., his wife placed a call to 9-1-1. He believed he was being followed home. His wife was on the phone with Jack when he was attacked. The police arrived less than two minutes after the call was placed. When they got here, he was already dead. AGENT LEE: (studies the pale, white-haired corpse in the lobby) I'm assuming he didn't look like this before he left for the night? BROYLES: No. ASTRID: Walter's going to love this. OLIVIA: (looks at the lobby entrance) What's with all the broken glass? BROYLES: That uniformed officer believed he was shooting the perpetrator. OLIVIA: (begins interview in the courtyard) So he can identify the guy? BROYLES: Not exactly. OLIVIA: So you shot at nothing. OFFICER GRANT: I was just spooked, is all. AGENT LEE: You unloaded your entire clip. OFFICER GRANT: I don't know what to tell you. I overreacted. AGENT LEE: I'm willing to bet that you don't want to risk telling us what happened because you're concerned about your reputation. You don't need to be. Whatever you saw, however bizarre it is, we need to know what it was. OFFICER GRANT: (hesitant) I don't even know how I'm going to begin to file a report for this case. OLIVIA: (reassuring) Well, we'll take care of that if you just tell us what you saw. OFFICER GRANT: I didn't see anything, exactly. But I -- I felt something. AGENT LEE: Like what? A ghost? OFFICER GRANT: (intimidated by the term) You said ghost, not me. ASTRID: (begins preliminary inspection with videophone link to the lab) His neck is broken. WALTER: (mush-mouthed) Could have happened post-mortem. Cause of death could be duet to rapid... ASTRID: Walter, I can't understand you, wha-- are you eating? WALTER: (sitting at his monitor bank in the lab. gorging on snack) Onion rings from Sully's. Double-dipped in beer batter. Fantastic. He could have died from a rapid spike of adrenaline associated with fear. That could be why he is white as a sheet. ASTRID: What? Are you saying that he was scared to death? Walter, that's just an old wives tale. WALTER: Where's your imagination? (rudely) You must have been a very boring child. ASTRID: I'm ignoring that. (disconnects earpiece video cam) (Agent Lee visually inspects the landing in front of the lobby for evidence. Olivia checks-in with Astrid) OLIVIA: Did Walter have any theories? ASTRID: Uh, a few. But until he runs some tests, he's not gonna know anything for sure. OLIVIA: (sidebar thought) Can I ask you something? All the things that we see... like this... does it ever get to you? ASTRID: (candidly) Yes. Every day. If I wasn't seeing the agency shrink, my head would have exploded a long time ago. It's not like I can talk to family or friends. I mean... Well, who do you talk to? OLIVIA: No one. I'm starting to think that that's weird. That's just not normal, is it? AGENT LEE: (enters the lobby with an evidence bag) We can rule out ghosts. OLIVIA: What makes you say that? AGENT LEE: Ghosts don't bleed. (holds-up bag) Elmwood Apartments - Ritual Encounter (a dank storage room with small personal items clutter simple wooden shelves. tables full of lab equipment heat two large vessels connected to a large vat. a fully immersed young man sits-up in the milky mixture and quivers from the treatment he just administered. later, wearing a suit and tie, he locates the residential elevator he rides for his silent morning ritual) NED RYERSON: (joins his fellow residents in the elevator) Hi. How's the morning treating you? JULIE: (polite familiarity) Pretty good, and yourself? NED RYERSON: Not too bad. Glad the hot weather's starting to turn. JULIE: Me too. Fall's my favorite. I love how the leaves change colors. NED RYERSON: After you. So, do you have big plans for the weekend? (the morning ritual ends when Julie and Ned leave the elevator without having said a word to him) Walter's Lab - DNA Identified OLIVIA: (as the science team starts to work on the Zoephel autopsy) There have been three bodies similar to this one found in the surrounding area over the past two weeks. And why is this the first we're hearing of it? ASTRID: Before they ran the medical records, the police just assumed that all the victims were suffering from albinism. It's more common than people think. OLIVIA: I guess. Any luck? ASTRID: (scans her monitor) Well, so far, I've checked law enforcement databases, including Interpol, but it's possible that this person's DNA is not in any criminal database. OLIVIA: What about hospitals? ASTRID: That's my next move. WALTER: (tutoring Lee over the corpse) We call them albinos, but the Kishwahili Tribe from Tanzania called them "Zeru" - which is also the word for 'ghosts'. Witch doctors from there sometimes used body parts from albinos In potions for good luck or fortune. AGENT LEE: That's... WALTER: Grisly? (takes sample to microscope station) AGENT LEE: Yeah, I'd say that. OLIVIA: (approaches) You found something? WALTER: Yeah. There's a mucous-like substance on the body, a residue. OLIVIA: From something in particular? WALTER: Uh-huh. They're chromatophore cells. You find them in octopi, chameleons. Cells that have the ability to translocate pigment in the body. It's what certain creatures use to blend into their backgrounds. ASTRID: (from her workstation) I just got a positive I.D. on the blood sample. OLIVIA: Do we have a name? ASTRID: Uh-huh. Baby Boy Bryant. According to this, the blood sample we found at the crime scene belonged to a baby born on July 26, 1989, at Parkview Hospital in New York. And he died four days later -- July 30, 1989. WALTER: Well, that's quite a quandary. (foreboding) Perhaps we're looking for a ghost after all. ACT II Park View Hospital - Initial Research AGENT LEE: (rummaging through the records repository) They started automating their records twenty years ago. Here it is. "Baby Boy Bryant.. Born 26 July, 1989." OLIVIA: Gosh, they didn't even give him a proper name. AGENT LEE: Infant born with an unclassified genetic variant. Over ten specialists examined him. No one could diagnose him. No medical precedent found. You okay? OLIVIA: Yeah, I just started to get another migraine. I can do it. AGENT LEE: I know you can, but you don't need to. (opens prescription bottle) OLIVIA: Thanks. AGENT LEE: I'll get you some water. So this baby was a mystery. OLIVIA: Says he died from complications of his genetic abnormality on the 30th of July, 1989. AGENT LEE: (returns with water) Which we already knew. OLIVIA: Thank you. Okay, Doctor Blake West and Teresa Jaffee, RN. See, I wonder if either of them are still working here. (after locating the attending nurse, the trio settles in the cafeteria for an interview) AGENT LEE: Ms Jaffee, is this your signature on the death certificate? TERESA JAFFEE: Yes. OLIVIA: Can you tell us what you remember about Baby Boy Bryant? TERESA JAFFEE: I was in the delivery room when he was born. He was so...pale. When Doctor West held him up, the lights in the O.R. burned his skin. We had to put him in a special ward with no windows and no lights. So when Doctor West told me that the baby had died, I was relieved that he wasn't suffering anymore. (thinks back twenty+ years) OLIVIA: What is it? TERESA JAFFEE: I've never told anyone this. As they carried him out... I thought I heard him cry. It was faint. But I thought I heard him. I assumed I had imagined it. AGENT LEE: Do you remember where he was taken to? TERESA JAFFEE: It was a private insurance company. Um, something like... Cilas or... Cypro, uh... OLIVIA: Cyprox? TERESA JAFFEE: Yes. That's it. Cyprox, Incorporated. I was told they'd be handling the autopsy. OLIVIA: Thank you so much for your help. AGENT LEE: (leaving after the interview) Okay. How'd you know Cyprox? OLIVIA: Because they paid my mother's medical bills while she was dying of cancer. And Cyprox was a subsidiary of a larger company called Kelvin Genetics. AGENT LEE: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? OLIVIA: Because Kelvin Genetics became Massive Dynamic. Liberty Island - Interviewing Nina NINA: (looks at the file in her hand) "Cyprox, Inc." It's been years since I heard that name. OLIVIA: We have reason to believe that Cyprox, Inc. abducted an infant from a hospital twenty-two years ago. NINA: I'm afraid your suspicions are true. AGENT LEE: What can you tell us about him? NINA: The boy had an unidentified genetic abnormality. He would have died within a matter of days. But this same genetic deformity made him suitable for some... genetic experimentation. OLIVIA: Walter discovered specific animal cells on the body that we found. NINA: Chromatophores. The nature of the boy's cellular abnormality allowed those cells to be implanted into his system, making him able to blend into his surroundings. AGENT LEE: Making him a perfect spy or soldier. NINA: Well, there were military applications, yes. Unexpectedly, the experiment also allowed this child to survive. Something about the chromatophores offset his very fragile condition. OLIVIA: And you knew about this? NINA: No. This was a satellite research facility, one of dozens. Neither Doctor Bell nor I had any specific knowledge of what was going on. Now, I’m not trying to justify what was done. I'm just saying that this child would have died had he not been part of that program. OLIVIA: Maybe that would have been better. NINA: I think I'll send the boy's files over to Walter's lab, maybe there's something in them that can help. AGENT LEE: If you didn't know about him, how are you so familiar with all this? NINA: There was a fire in the lab ten years ago. And we assumed that all the subjects had died in that fire. That was the first time that William and I ever learned of Eugene. AGENT LEE: Eugene? NINA: Well, that's what the researchers called him. ‘U-Gene’. Short for "Unknown GENEtic disorder." OLIVIA: His entire life, he didn't have a proper name. NINA: We assumed that he'd died. And, as you can imagine, it was impossible to prove. (sufficiently humble) So... now it seems as if we were wrong. Elmwood Apartments - Home Invasion (Julie returns to her fifteenth floor apartment at the end of the day. as she enters, a transparent entity slips through the door behind her. after kicking-off her shoes, she heads to the kitchen, pours herself a glass of wine and lets down her hair. after turning on some music and losing her jacket...) JULIE: Ziggy? Ziggy? Here, Kitty-kitty. Ziggy? Where are you? (the transparent entity avoids detection after leaving the bedroom and slips into the kitchen to examine the stylish hairpin left on the counter. searching for her cat, Julie finds her bed covered in leaves. she drops her wine glass at the discovery and grows alarmed when she hears the front door unlatch. concerned for her safety, she secures the still moving chain on her door and locks-up) ACT III Campus Housing - A Civil Visitor PETER: (after posting blueprints and schematics on walls, a visitor knocks and enters) Hey. AGENT LEE: Hey. PETER: Come in. AGENT LEE: Sorry it took Broyles so long to sign off on this stuff. (puts a box on needed items on the table) PETER: I was starting to get worried. AGENT LEE: For all your help the other day, I'm surprised he didn't give you a badge. (half-jokingly) PETER: (earnest) Thank you. AGENT LEE: (matter-of-factly) That's my job. PETER: No, no, I mean... thank you for treating me like a human being. I haven't been getting that a lot lately. I appreciate it. AGENT LEE: So you really think it'll get you back to where you came from? PETER: The machine was powerful enough to snap me out of my timeline. Stands to reason that it's powerful enough to snap me back in. AGENT LEE: I suppose that makes sense. PETER: I hope so. My best chance of getting back home. AGENT LEE: Alt universes, different timelines. Olivia says that, eventually, all of this is going to seem run of the mill. Which, frankly, I'm having a hard time believing. It's insane how none of this phases her. PETER: She's made quite an impression on you, huh? AGENT LEE: I've never met anyone like her before. PETER: (chuckles knowingly) Yeah, I know what you mean. AGENT LEE: (friendly inquiry) You were together, weren't you? You and Olivia. Uh, back where you came from. PETER: Yeah, we are. AGENT LEE: Uh, I’m -- I’m sorry. I didn't mean to-- no, no, no. PETER: It's okay. (more serious now) The Olivia you're talking about... that's not my Olivia. AGENT LEE: (answers cell phone) This is Agent Lee. I'll be right there. I need to go. Walter has something to show us. PETER: No problem. See you later. (get's busy on his project) Walter's Lab - Pigmentation Motives WALTER: (after adding a device to the overhead lighting. to the returning field agents) Oh, good, you're here. I want to show you something. AGENT LEE: (approaches a new aquarium) Is that an octopus? WALTER: (excited) Charming, isn't she? Brilliant, creative creatures. You know, they actually do build gardens. And colored rocks and plants and shells, and even garbage. They arrange them around their caves. And they're like chameleons. ASTRID: (returning from the private offices) Hey, why did we just get a bill for $818... you know I’m gonna be the one to take the blame for this. WALTER: (blustery demand) Tell Agent Broyles that... science has no price tag! ASTRID: (to Walter) I'm sure he'll be very pleased to hear that. (to Olivia) Uh, Nina sent over some files for you. OLIVIA: Thank you. WALTER: Eugene. Fascinating story. OLIVIA: Walter, do you think that Eugene is trying to make himself visible? That he's killing people in order to steal their pigment? AGENT LEE: Is that even possible? WALTER: It's possible, of course. Leprechauns are possible. (more thoughtful) That would explain the mucous on the victim's body. I didn't understand what it was, but it must be acting as some kind of conductor. And that's how Eugene's chromatophores are absorbing the victim's pigment. To overcome what's been done to him would require a considerable amount of pigment. OLIVIA: Walter, you're saying that if I’m right -- WALTER: (downbeat) Yes. I'm afraid you'll be finding a lot more victims. Elmwood Apartments - Garage Attack (on the second level of the parking garage, Ned Ryerson gets in to his vehicle and prepares to drive off. the transparent entity smashes the window, reaches inside, slams Ned against the steering wheel several times and fatally chokes him) Walter's Lab - Mouse Demonstration WALTER: (sitting in front of a large wooden maze. calls to the inner offices) Everyone, come quickly! I have two pieces of news. First, he's dying. OLIVIA: Who's dying, Walter? WALTER: Our suspect. The Chameleon Man. (puts a white mouse in the maze) I've spent the last few hours recreating what we believe our young man is doing to himself, and, assuming you're right, Olivia, and he's trying to re-pigmentize himself, then... (wanders mentally) is that a word, 're-pigmentize'? OLIVIA: Well, go on, Walter. What is he trying to do to himself? WALTER: Well, the condition he was born with was killing him. If he is now attempting to reverse what was done to him, to make himself normal... or what was normal to him... then he is, in fact, committing suicide. ASTRID: So you're saying he's poisoning himself? WALTER: In a sense, yes. His body's reverting to the deadly condition that he came into the world with. (reaches across the maze and retrieves the mouse at the end-point) Although... he may not be aware of it. OLIVIA: Well, how long until he dies? WALTER: Oh, don't worry. (confusing the mouse with the suspect) John here will be fine. AGENT LEE: Uh, I don't think Olivia meant the mouse. WALTER: The human? Well, I can't say. I suppose it depends on how successful he is. (phone rings back in the office and Astrid responds) OLIVIA: Okay, well, that doesn't change anything. We still have to find him. AGENT LEE: Well, how do we find something we can't see? WALTER: That was the second thing I had to tell you. (claps his hands and the overhead lighting dims) Ultraviolet light. (runs a UV wand over the maze) Come on, Yoko, where are you? (highlights a second, previously unseen, mouse) AGENT LEE: She's been there the whole time? ASTRID: (returns from the phone call) That was Broyles. They found another body. Elmwood Apartments - Suspect Isolated (the investigators walk through the parking structure toward the corpse as search dogs are given the scent they need to locate the suspect) DOORMAN: I was just starting my shift when I saw the body. I didn't know what it was at first, all pale and white. It took me a while to see it was Mister Ryerson. BROYLES: Are the surveillance cameras functional? DOORMAN: Yeah, just installed a few weeks ago. There's been some break-ins recently. OLIVIA: And you say that nobody left the building? There's an emergency alarm on the back door, and you were at the front door the whole time? You never walked away, not even to go to the bathroom? DOORMAN: No, and I watched the security footage again, just to make certain. OLIVIA: This is going to sound odd. Even though you didn't see anyone, did any of the exterior doors open on their own? DOORMAN: What are you looking for? (a search dog hits on the scent at a nearby access door and barks aggressively) CANINE HANDLER: Lieutenant Broyles, the dog has got the scent! OLIVIA: Where does that door lead? DOORMAN: To the upper levels! OLIVIA: Are there any building exits on the floors? DOORMAN: No! OLIVIA: Sir, he could still be up there. BROYLES: Lock this place down. (as Lee and Dunham start through the door) I need every available unit to the Elmwood Apartments. ACT IV Elmwood Apartments - Locating Eugene AGENT: (approaches with news of the lockdown) Lieutenant Broyles... last floor's evacuating. BROYLES: Have they been instructed to leave their doors open? AGENT: Mm-hmm. BROYLES: Okay, shut it down. BROYLES: Everything but the elevators. AGENT: (on command radio) Shut down as planned. Over. COMMAND POST: (reply transmission) Code Four. (canine units converge in the darkened building with Dunham and Lee) AGENT SPENCER: My men are ready. OLIVIA: Okay. (to Spencer) You take your team down and clear the parking garage and the basement. (to Lee) I'm gonna take one dog team up to the highest floor, work our way down. You start here. We'll meet in the middle. AGENT LEE: (to canine led tactical unit) Okay. You guys come with me. We'll take the North Stairwell. OLIVIA: (after several floors into a top-down search. to her team) This is taking too long. Let's split up. (takes access door to area under renovation) AGENT SPENCER: Go. OLIVIA: I'll take this floor. AGENT SPENCER: Let's make sure he copies it. (moving down the stairwell with the search dogs team) We've got a scent. Right there, right there. Yeah. Just a couple more. OLIVIA: Uhh! (falls into large hole in floor) AGENT LEE: (tactical radio call) Olivia, do you read? OLIVIA: Uhh! AGENT SPENCER: False lead. It's just a shirt. Elmwood Apartments - Meeting Eugene AGENT LEE: (on tactical radio) Olivia, can you read me? Olivia? Come in! OLIVIA: (struggling not to fall as Eugene approaches in her UV light) Help me, please. EUGENE BRYANT: (condescendingly authoritative) You understand right now how important it is to be seen. Your life depends on it. Me seeing you right now. (grabs her and pulls her to safety. snags her pistol from the holster and aims it at her) OLIVIA: Okay, just wait. Listen, you're dying. (negotiating honestly) Whatever it is that you're doing to yourself, it's killing you. Just -- please let us -- let us try and heal you. EUGENE BRYANT: (jaded and bitter) I don't think you're here to help me heal. Not after what I’ve done. If you're here to help me, it's because I have value to the military, And they don't want the long-lost''Experiment 69545'' to self-destruct! Not when they found him again. OLIVIA: We have nothing to do with the military. I am just here to stop the killing. EUGENE BRYANT: (bittersweet) All my life... I've been watching them live theirs. Watching them... fall in love. To be looked upon by the right person... to connect... and to see in their eyes kindness. (longingly) Happiness. And... recognition. (altruistic) That's when you exist. AGENT LEE: (radio call) Liv! Please respond! Are you okay? OLIVIA: There is a scientist who I work with for the FBI. He works out of a Harvard lab. Now, if anyone can hope to undo what they've done to you -- EUGENE BRYANT: I lived my life in a lab! I am not going back! OLIVIA: (earnest assessment) If you treat yourself again, even once, it could kill you. AGENT LEE: (approaching with canine team just after the suspect flees) Olivia! Where are you? Olivia! She's in here! Elmwood Apartments - Fruitless Pursuit OLIVIA: (as the dogs approach. to Lincoln) He's got my gun. (follows the team as they follow the scent. Olivia finds her pistol. radio call) Spencer, come in. AGENT SPENCER: (approaches the waiting Agent outside the main lobby) Agent Broyles. We've got nothing. OLIVIA: (joins the conversation) And the dogs have been through every floor twice. He's gone. BROYLES: (looks at the increasingly disturbed mob) Let's get these people into their homes. AGENT: Let 'em in! (the science team watches the crowd as they stream in. the dogs pick-up the scent again as Bryant quietly slips away through the crowd. nobody on the science team can visually detect what the dogs are telling them) AGENT SPENCER: (radio call) Sir. BROYLES: Go ahead. AGENT SPENCER: (radio call) You're gonna want to see this. (after the science team joins him in the basement) There's a sub-basement where all the pipes run. It's designed as a service bay. OLIVIA: (looks at the stolen trinkets) This is his home. AGENT LEE: These items must belong to all the residents. OLIVIA: It looked like he kept a small token from each person's life. He was watching them. AGENT LEE: It looks like you were right. (examines the lab equipment) He was trying to cure himself. OLIVIA: This isn't about curing himself. (studies a heart locket) This is about being seen. Daily Ritual - Final Encounter JULIE: (as the elevator nearly departs the 14th Floor. Bryant grabs the door and enters) I thought you weren't coming today. I see you every day. I - I thought you might have caught the cold that's been going around. EUGENE BRYANT: (stunned at the sudden social interaction) No. JULIE: Well, that's good, then. It's too beautiful a day to be sick. EUGENE BRYANT: The most beautiful. (studies his elegant acquaintance) My name is Eugene. JULIE: (polite eye-contact. farm girl smile) I'm Julie. (after she exits the elevator, Bryant sits down against the door and quietly dies) ACT V Liberty Island - Maternal Advice OLIVIA: (joins her mentor in the Massive Dynamic office inside the compound) I thought you should know that we found Eugene Bryant's body. So it's over. NINA: Well, thank you. You could have called to tell me. OLIVIA: All he wanted was to be like... everyone else. But how could he? He'd never be like anyone else. Not after what they did to him. NINA: So you're thinking about what was done to you. OLIVIA: You know, even with my colleagues, I'm different. Things that should bother me.... Do you think that it's possible the Cortexiphan Trials stunted my emotions? NINA: Oh, Olive, you can't let what happened to you as a child define you. And no -- the answer to your question is you are perfectly normal. (stands) At least as normal as any of us is normal. Life is an experiment. You have to find out where you belong, find your own place in this world. OLIVIA: But shouldn't I know where that is by now? NINA: Not necessarily. I mean, before you and your sister came to live with me, my life was work. And I didn't think that I could find the time or the room for you girls in my life. Now, I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't taken that risk. Now, when the time is right, you'll know. (supportive smile and nod) Federal Building - Case Closed PETER: (plops a gift on the table) Hey. AGENT LEE: Hey. What's this? (opens spectacle case) PETER: I got you something. Just trust me. (leaving the area) I'm going to get going. Broyles is letting me use the lab. (passing Olivia as heads toward the Situation Room and Lee) Hey. OLIVIA: (to Peter) Hey. (approaching Lee's workstation) Is that our paperwork? AGENT LEE: Yep... just finished. (hands her the thick file) OLIVIA: Thank you. Guess we can put this case on the list of things that makes it hard for you to sleep. AGENT LEE: That list is getting longer. OLIVIA: Well, maybe if you find yourself, uh, at the diner tonight, say, around Three A.M., I might, uh, I might see you there. AGENT LEE: I'll see you then. Maybe. (polite nods by both as she leaves the area. he puts on his new glasses and checks them out in the monitor reflection) Olivia's Apartment - Migraine Raiders (a little after three in the morning, Lee sits and solves his crossword puzzle next with a fresh coffee refill. a quick check of the door makes it seem like Olivia might not make it there. in her apartment, Olivia prepares to step-out to the diner for a little while. a noxious gas seeps under her front door and she falls to the floor incapacitated. two men enter her apartment wearing gas masks) FIRST INTRUDER: Clear. (removing masks) Should we move her to the bed? LELAND SPIVEY: (after disabling the security monitor and injecting Cortexiphan in the base of Olivia's skull) No need. She's not gonna remember the last two hours, anyway. When she wakes up, she's gonna have one hell of a headache. (closes his briefcase full of Cortexiphan vials and leaves the apartment. passes "Nina Sharp" while she waits) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes